BLANK
by 20Gag
Summary: Kai, preman yang pintar dan berbakti pada orangtua dan belum pernah jatuh cinta akhirnya merasakan rasanya menyukai seseorang saat ia menemui seorang namja seperti boneka di bangku taman dekat rumah sakit. Apapun itu, Kai akan berusahan mendekatinya. "Saranghae.." - Kai / "Maaf Kai.. tapi aku menjaga perasaan kita." - Kyungsoo. KAISOO HERE! yaoi content. RnR?


Annyeong, jujur sajaaa, author kena writer block mendadak. Jadi kurang bisa update cepet untuk fic fic sebelumnya. Karena takut dikira hiatus jadi author bikin fic oneshot untuk selingan, hehe :D selamat membaca!

.

Ini ff yaoi. Menjauh bagi yang gasuka

.

KaiSoo

.

Slight!humor

.

Blank

.

Semua orang tau bahwa Kai adalah siswa yang pandai bertengkar dan mempunyai tenaga yang kuat di SM HS, dia banyak ditakuti orang kecuali teman-teman sepermainannya. Kai sering sekali ikut tawuran (?) antar sekolah. Tapi ada satu hal yang kalian harus tau, Kai adalah anak yang pintar dan berbakti pada orangtua. Ia selalu menuruti apa perkataan orangtuanya, ia selalu meminta izin pada orangtuanya dalam berbagai hal. Kecuali jika Kai hendak tawuran. Karena wajahnya yang tampan, banyak sekali kalangan siswa yang mengincarnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak pernah satu orangpun digosipkan berpacaran dengan Kai. Ia cukup tertutup akan hal ini.

"Kkamjong! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" seru Tao.

"Oh, hai Tao. Ada apa?"

"Kau mau ikut kami ke bar milik paman Sehun sepulang sekolah? Sebentar saja, tidak akan lama. Kujamin!"

"Oh..."

Tak lama setelah itu, Kai mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetik pesan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kai?"

"Meminta izin pada eomma."

"HEI HEI, KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA SIH?!"

"Kalau aku tidak izin dulu, nanti eomma marah. Kau tidak tau betapa mengerikannya dia saat marah."

"Yasudah, tidak jadi. Oya ngomong-ngomong, ku dengar kemarin kau menghajar habis siswa XOXO HS ya?"

"Ya, mereka sangat sedikit. Aku dan Suho saja sudah cukup mengalahkan mereka."

"Suho?"

"Kau tidak tau kalau dia jago berkelahi?"

"Ani... sudahlah lupakan. Selamat atas kemenanganmu. Dan semoga saja mereka tidak dendam dan membawa rombongan karena ulahmu dan Suho. Hahahahahah." Sambar Tao sambil meninggalkannya sendirian di pojok depan kelas.

Tak lama bel pun berbunyi, tapi tiba-tiba, seorang gadis bersama salah seorang temannya datang sambil membawa kotak bekal.

"K-Kai-ssi..."

"Oh, Hai Minah. Mencari siapa?

"A-Ani, aku memasakkan bekal untukmu! Se-selamat tinggal." Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Ukh... aku kan tidak suka makan bekal selain buatan eomma... harus aku apakan bekal ini.." gumam Kai bingung.

Berhubung Kai baik hati, ia berencana akan memakan bekal itu bersama teman-temannya nanti saat istirahat. Daripada dibuang, kan sayang... masih banyak disana yang tidak bisa makan. Pikir Kai positif.

Sepulang sekolah, teman-teman sepermainan Kai mencoba kembali membujuk Kai untuk ikut ke bar milik paman Sehun, tapi Kai bersikukuh menolak karena takut dimarahi eomma katanya.

Anak yang baik.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Kai terus bersenandung kecil sambil menikmati udara sore dan musik slow yang mengalun di kedua telinganya, sekejap ia berhenti di depan sebuah taman dimana terdapat rumah sakit tak jauh dari situ. Kai suka melihat pemandangan di taman itu, banyak sekali orang-orang yang sakit atau bahkan lumpuh tapi masih bisa tersenyum lebar dan bersenda gurau di taman itu. Melihatnya saja kadang Kai tersentuh karena mereka bisa melawan rasa sakit yang sedang mereka rasa dan menggantinya dengan senyuman. Itulah mengapa Kai senang sekali berhenti beberapa menit saja di dekat taman itu.

Sambil melihat ke sekeliling, tak sengaja matanya menangkap satu namja yang tengah asik membaca sebuah buku, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya majalah dengan ekspresi yang serius. Mukanya sangat lucu seperti anak kecil, ia memakai baju pasien rumah sakit dan membawa selang infus bersamanya. Namja itu cukup menarik perhatian Kai, apalagi ia sedang sendirian sekarang. Kai penasaran dan ingin menyapanya, tapi waktu tidak mengizinkan dan hari semakin gelap, Kai harus segera pulang kalau tak ingin dimarahi eommanya.

Keesokan harinya, Kai sedang melamun saat teman-temannya tengah menyantap makan siang.

"Kai!" seru Baekhyun.

"Apa Baek?"

"Jangan melamun, kau kenapa? Sakit? Apa kau bisa sakit?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang Baek."

"WHOOOAAA! URI KAI TENGAH JATUH CINTA!" jerit Suho.

"Benarkah? Cerita Kai cerita!" desak Luhan ikut-ikutan.

"Eumm... begini.. waktu pulang kemarin... aku melihat ada namja yang lucu. Dia sedang duduk di taman dekat rumah sakit yang biasa aku lewati. Dia seperti boneka."

"Apa dia pasien disana?" tanya Lay.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau coba saja sapa dia, siapa tau kau bisa dekat dan menjadi kekasihnya." Saran Sehun menggebu-gebu.

Kai nampak berpikir sejenak dan mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana cara mendekati namja yang menarik perhatiannya kemarin. Ia tidak ingin terlihat sok kenal dan sok dekat dengan namja yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Tapi demi mengenalnya, apapun akan Kai lakukan. Appanya mengajarkan bahwa ia harus mengejar cinta dengan penuh jerih payah, karena kadang cinta tidak datang dengan sendirinya.

Appa yang bijak.

Sepulang sekolah, Kai buru-buru meninggalkan sekolah menuju taman dekat rumah sakit dimana ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Ia berjalan cepat dan memacu nafasnya lalu berhenti saat posisinya sudah sangat dekat dengan taman yang ia tuju. Ia menarik nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya.

_Bugghh..._

Tak sengaja ia menabrak orang yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil darinya, Kai buru-buru membantunya berdiri dan membeku saat yang ia dapati adalah orang yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Mi-mi-mi-mian... ak-ak-aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya seperti orang gagap.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil bangkit lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih terpatung disana.

"Tu-tunggu!—"

"—bo-boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Kai ragu.

"Kyungsoo imnida." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum halus.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik.

"K-Kai! Kai imnida!"

"Baiklah, senang berkenalan denganmu Kai-ssi." Katanya sambil berlalu. Kai masih terpatung disana, rasanya jantungnya akan loncat dan suaranya akan meledak karena kegirangan. Ternyata kali ini fortuna berpihak padanya. Ia akan menceritakan hal ini pada teman-temannya besok, dan mungkin mulai saat ini Kai akan punya alasan untuk pulang lebih awal saat jam sekolah berakhir.

Sore hari yang cerah, Kyungsoo tengah membaca sebuah buku di bangku taman saat ia merasa kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ah kau... Kai."

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Panggil Kyungsoo saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil begitu formal." Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku jarang melihatmu dengan orang lain Kyungsoo? Kemana orangtuamu?"

"Aku... orangtuaku sibuk. Mereka tidak akan punya waktu menemaniku. hmph—" mendengar jawaban itu, Kai merasa tidak enak sendiri. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah sendu di wajah boneka itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah tak enak seperti itu Kai. Aku sudah biasa dengan hal ini."

Hening.

"Kyungsoo... apa yang membuatmu masuk ke rumah sakit ini?" (Kai kepo banget sih eww)

"Rumit... aku... komplikasi mungkin." Katanya sambil terkekeh dipaksakan.

"Ma-maaf Kyung.. aku baru mengenalmu kemarin dan aku sudah lancang bertanya macam-macam begini."

"Tak apa, aku jadi punya teman mengobrol, jadi tidak terlalu sunyi."

Hati Kai kembali menjerit kegirangan mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo senang dengan kehadirannya disini.

"Kau punya wajah yang imut Kyung..." gumam Kai tiba-tiba.

"Be-benarkah? Ukh... aku tidak merasa begitu. Tapi kurasa wajahku cukup dewasa untuk umur 17 tahun."

"17 tahun? W-wah.. berarti kau lebih tua dariku dua tahun! Maaf, harusnya aku memanggilmu hyung."

"Hahahahahahaha, bukan masalah kau memanggilku apa Kai."

Setiap hari, Kai selalu memasang wajah senang dan pedofil di sekolah, ia layaknya baru dibelikan PS baru oleh appa dan eommanya, hal ini juga membuat teman-teman Kai kebingungan. Mereka pernah bertanya soal hal ini, dan Kai bilang ia sedang jatuh cinta, mereka tau hal itu. Hanya saja wajah Kai menunjukkan ekspresi senang yang berlebihan, dan selebihnya, ia jadi jarang bermain dan selalu pulang lebih awal daripada teman-temannya. Memang agak risih dan menyebalkan bagi mereka, tapi Kai tidak peduli. Lama-kelamaan, teman-teman Kai malah makin jengkel dan mengajak bicara Kai soal sikapnya.

"Kai, kau harus sadar. Kau tidak boleh berlebihan, aku tau mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau suka dengan seseorang, tapi jangan tinggalkan kami juga dalam duniamu!" seru Tao emosi.

"Tao benar, lagian belum tentu orang yang kau suka membalas perasaanmu." Lanjut Suho.

"Aku tau itu... tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menikmatinya selagi bisa..."

"Euuumm... orang yang kau suka itu seorang pasien kan? Kau tidak boleh terlalu sering mengganggunya, ia butuh istirahat."

Pernyataan Sehun benar... seharusnya Kai tidak boleh sering mengganggunya...

"Ya... kau benar Hun... kau benar." Balas Kai kecewa.

Setelah itu, Kai mengurangi jam kunjungnya pada Kyungsoo, tapi hal ini justru membuat Kyungsoo heran, sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihat Kai menyapanya atau bahkan lewat di dekat taman itu, terkadang Kyungsoo agak kesepian. Meski Kai masih mengunjunginya, tapi tidak sesering dulu, dan Kyungsoo agak kecewa akan hal itu. Ia tau ia bukan siapa-siapa Kai, jadi Kyungsoo yakin pasti Kai punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia tidak mengunjunginya sesering dulu, lagian bulan ini sudah masuk bulannya ulangan.

Seperti biasa, di sore yang cerah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi, Kyungsoo membaca majalah favoritnya di bangku taman, sampai suara familiar menyapa pendengarannya. Itu Kai. Sungguh ia senang sekali, kalau saja ia tidak tau diri, mungkin ia akan memeluk Kai.

"Hyung, apa kabarmu?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo seperti biasanya.

"Aku baik."

"Hyung—"

"— aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu... aku rasa menyenangkan, kau orang yang baik."

"Hmph, akupun begitu... tapi kau tidak bisa berharap banyak pada orang sakit sepertiku Kai..."

"Ya... aku... aku tau itu."

"Tapi hyung— saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kapanpun itu, aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan! Aku janji, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau sembuh."

"Terima kasih... tapi aku— uhuk!" tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk dan nafasnya terkecat, ia susah bernafas dan wajahnya memucat seketika, tubuhnya sangat dingin dan parasnya bersusah payah untuk menahan rasa sakit. Kai panik dan langusung menggedongnya menuju rumah sakit, suster yang berlalu lalangpun langsung cepat tanggap menghadapi Kyungsoo, ia dibawa ke ruang ICU dan Kai hanya bisa terpatung shock disana. Kai rasa Kyungsoo benar, ia tidak bisa terlalu berharap banyak pada Kyungsoo, padahal Kai sudah sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia siap kapanpun mengatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Apa fortuna hanya memihak padanya di awal pertemuannya?

Keesokan harinya, Kai terlihat murung. Teman-temannya kembali dibuat heran olehnya, ia nampak tidak bersemangat dalam segala hal, kejadian kemarin berdampak cukup besar bagi diri Kai, ia tidak kuat melihat Kyungsoo jatuh seperti kemarin.

"Kai... apalagi yang menimpamu sekarang ha?"

"Hun-ah... kurasa, aku harus berhenti berharap pada Kyungsoo."

"Ap-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Entahlah... aku rasa aku memang harus."

"Hei hei, kemana rasa optimismu Kkamjong? Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Ani... ia sakit parah... aku... takut."

Mendengar itu Sehun menelan ludah dengan berat, ia bisa merasakan apa yang Kai rasakan, ia pasti takut kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Apalagi Sehun tau kalau ini pertama kalinya bagi Kai.

"Selalu ada harapan, percayalah Kai! Jangan putus asa, aku yakin semua penyakit ada obatnya." Kai tersenyum simpul, terkadang Sehun memang punya hal yang bisa membuatnya agak lega.

"Terima kasih Hun..."

Seminggu berlalu, setipa kali Kai lewat taman rumah sakit tersebut, ia tidak mendapati sosok Kyungsoo tengah duduk di bangku pada jam biasanya. Bangku itu kini kosong, tersirat rasa khawatir yang mendalam setiap Kai mendapati bangku tersebut kosong. Ia takut waktu saat Kyungsoo jatuhlah hari terakhir ia melihat wajah boneka itu, tapi Kai buru-buru menepisnya, ia tidak ingin ada pikiran negatif tentang Kyungsoo di otaknya.

Sesampainya di rumah, eomma Kai menghampiri Kai yang datang dengan wajah lesu, akhir-akhir ini Kai selalu begitu. Eommanya khawatir, ia tanya apakah ia sakit, dan jawabannya tidak.

"Jongin-ah... kau ini kenapa?"

"Eomma... aku ingin cerita, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin bilang."

"Eomma mendengarkan."

"Apa yang eomma lakukan kalau eomma jatuh cinta pada seseorang, tapi eomma tau kalau ia mengidap penyakit komplikasi yang parah. Tapi—"

"—Tapi eomma benar-benar menyayanginya..."

"Eomma akan terus menyayanginya sampai akhir."

"Terima kasih eomma..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ani..."

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah, Kai kembali lewat taman seperti biasa, kali ini ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah duduk gelisah disana. Karena penasaran Kai pun menghampirinya.

"H-hyung..."

"K-Kai!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanpa ditanyapun sebenarnya Kai tau bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo memburuk, dapat dilihat di wajahnya yang benar-benar pucat.

"Aku baik.. kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik..."

"Hyung—"

"Ya?"

"Saranghae..."

Kyungsoo menganga mendengar ungkapan Kai barusan, ia benar-benar tertegun dan tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Kai... kau tau kan... aku ini sakit... kau tidak bisa berharap banyak padaku."

"Aku tau itu hyung... aku hanya ingin jawaban dari mulutmu sendiri hyung.. aku tidak keberatan kalau suatu hari kau akan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya... aku menjaga perasaan kita... maafkan aku.. Kai.."

"Tidak apa-apa... aku harus segera pulang hyung. Sampai... jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa Kai."

Kyungsoo menatapi punggung Kai yang makin menjauh. Sesak... tidak, bukan karena Kai menjauh... tapi dadanya tiba-tiba sesak dan ia tidak bisa bernafas, ia mencoba menjerit memanggil siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya, tapi suaranya terlalu kecil, Kyungsoo tidak kuat menahan rasa sesaknya hingga ia terjatuh di tempat ia berdiri. Barulah ada salah satu pasien yang menjerit dan meminta pertolongan untuk Kyungsoo.

#

#

#  
Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat, dan selama dua minggu itu pula Kai selalu mengambil jalan alternatif agar tidak melalui jalan dimana ada taman tempat ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Hatinya masih sangat sakit mendengar hal yang ia dengar dari Kyungsoo dua minggu lalu, tapi Kai mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, ia menutupinya dengan sangat pintar sehingga tak ada temannya yang curiga akan hal ini. Kecuali Sehun, ia kenal betul Kai. Dan ia tau tentang masalah dan rasa takutnya akan Kyungsoo.

Saat jam sekolah berakhir, Sehun menarik Kai untuk segera meninggalkan kelas dan menyeret Kai pulang ke jalan yang biasanya ia lewati.

"Hun aku—"

"Jangan menghindar! Aku tau kau menghindari Kyungsoo kan? Kau kira aku bodoh ha?! Aku tau alasanmu tidak pulang lewat jalan biasanya pasti karena hal ini! ayolah kau seperti orang lain Kai!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Jangan bertindak seperti orang bodoh! Kau itu pintar, matematika mu selalu dapat seratus!"

"Aku tau itu."

"Maka dari itu kau harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sekarang, jangan jadi pengecut!"

Dengan paksa, Sehun terus menarik Kai menuju taman dimana biasa Kai bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Entahlah."

"Dungu! Cepat masuk ke gedung rumah sakit dan tanyakan dimana dia berada. SEKARANG!" perintah Sehun ganas.

"Aku... takut Hun.."

"Pengecut."

"Baiklah baiklah aku masuk!"

Kai berjalan dengan langkah gusar menuju gedung rumah sakit, ia tidak suka bau rumah sakit dan dadanya akan sakit kalau melihat isi gedung tersebut, memorinya saat melihat Kyungsoo pingsan kembali terputar. Dengan ragu, Kai menghampiri meja resepsionis dan bertanya.

"Permisi... pasien yang bernama Kyungsoo dirawat dimana?"

"Kyungsoo yang mana?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Aku kurang tau nama marganya, yang jelas ia lebih pendek dariku, kulitnya putih pucat dan wajahnya seperti anak kecil."

"Do Kyungsoo... ia sudah tidak dirawat lagi."

"Ap-apa maksudnya?"

"Ia mening—"

"Cukup. Aku... aku tau, terima kasih noona." Resepsionis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Rasanya jantung Kai kembali berdetak dan paru-parunya menyempit, ia sulit bernafas dan matanya memanas, rasanya harga dirinya akan hilang bila ia menangis di hadapan umum, appanya mengajarkan kalau laki-laki tidak boleh menangis karena laki-laki harus lebih tegar dari perempuan. Tapi Kai tidak bisa menahan yang satu ini, ia benar-benar hancur saat keluar dari gedung berbau obat itu.

"Bagaiman— KAI! Apa yang terjadi?! Hei hei jangan menangis begitu!"

"Hun..." suaranya sangat parau, tenggorokkannya seperti terkecat tajam sampai ia tak snaggup berbicara.

"Kai...?"

"Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAPI BOONG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *dihajar***

Sebulan setelahnya Kai sempat bersikap layaknya madesu, tapi Sehun dan teman-temannya selalu berusahan menguatkan dan menceriakan kerabatnya itu, mereka tidak ingin terus-terusan melihat Kai bersedih.

Suatu hari, Sehun menerima pesan yang berisi bahwa XOXO HS akan membalas perbuatan Kai dan Suho yang telah melukai anak bawahan pentolan mereka waktu itu. Dan bodohnya Sehun menerima tantangan tersebut dan mengajak Kai. Kai sempat menolaknya karena ia berpikir ini semua tidak ada gunanya, ia ingin berhenti tawuran, ia ingin jadi anak yang alim dan berbakti pada orangtua sepenuhnya.

Semua sweatdrop. Author juga.

Tapi Sehun berkata, mungkin hal ini bisa melepaskan rasa sakit dan pelampiasan emosi Kai atas kepergian Kyungsoo. Karena Kai memang dasarnya polos, ia menyetujui ajakan Sehun dan ikut tawuran saat pulang sekolah. (ya tuhan sadarkanlah Kai)

Sesampainya di lokasi tempat janjian mereka akan tawuran (?) nampak segerombol siswa XOXO HS telah berkumpul disana. Jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Mana orang yang telah berani menyakiti kelompok kami?!" seru seseorang yang diketahui Kai dan kawan-kawan sebagai Minho.

"Kami." Jawab Kai dan Suho bersamaan.

"Tsk... kalian akan merasakan akibatnya."

Setelah itu terjadilah bentrok antara kedua kelompok dengan kelompok Kai yang dominan banyak menjatuhkan lawan, Sehun benar, Kai menikmati ini sebagai pelampiasan hatinya. Kai bahkan menghajar dua puluh orang tanpa ampun sampai mereka babak belur, perlahan tanpa komando, para siswa XOXO HS mundur, itu membuat Kai dan kawan-kawan tersenyum menang.

"Kalian dasar tengik! Panggilkan banchou!" seru Minho.

(ps: banchou adalah ketua geng terkuat dalam perkumpulan yankee atau preman di Jepang)

"Hoaam... Hun, aku sudah puas. Sampai besok semua." Seru Kai sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Belum jauh Kai berjalan, ia dapat mendengar suara erangan dan benda padat beradu disana, nampaknya banchou mereka sudah datang dan mereka kembali memulai pertempuran. Bedanya sekarang anak XOXO HS nampak lebih semangat dan Kai tak dapat mendengar suara teman-temannya dari jauh, cukup khawatir akhirnya Kai menoleh dan ia benar-benar shock. Ia dapat melihat Suho dan Tao yang hampir tidak berdaya disana, Kyungsoo juga ada disana membawa tongkat baseball dengan wajah sangar bin bengalnya.

Tunggu.

Kyungsoo.

Bukankah dia sudah meninggal?

(otak Kai loading dua jam)

"HYUNG!" Kai menjerit kencang dan berlari ke arah pertempuran tersebut, tanpa banyak omong ia langsung menggendong karung tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil dan membawanya kabur dari wilayah berbahaya itu.

"BANCHOU DICULIK!" Seru Minho.

"Hei setan! Kau siapa asal membawaku pergi?! Hey aku bisa mematahkan tulangmu dasar brengsek! Turunkan aku dasar anak setan!" seru Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya.

"AKU MEMBAWA PENSIL MEKANIK YANG SANGAT TAJAM DAN AKU BISA MENUS— YAK PENSIL MEKANIKKU JATUH!"

Kai berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga dan ia membekap Kyungsoo saat mereka bersembunyi di balik bukit yang cukup tinggi yang di bawahnya terdapat sungai tenang mengalir. Kai menunggu hingga gerombolan Minho menjauh. Saat mereka sudah jauh, Kyungsoo malah membanting Kai hingga ia terpental dan Kyungsoo hendak menghajarnya habis-habisan kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak segera menyadari bahwa itu Kai.

"YA TUHAN KAI?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hyung... bukankah kau sudah meninggal?"

"APA?! SIAPA YANG BILANG?! DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Kai terhening sebentar... apa waktu itu Kai salah menangkap omongan resepsionis rumah sakit itu?

"Hyung... kau ini siapa sebenarnya?"

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Banchou XOXO HS. Salam kenal Kai."

"Tap-tapi tidak mungkin! Kau itu sangat lemah hyung... jangan membahayakan dirimu..."

"Lemah katamu? Kau ingin mati Kai?"

"Mak-maksudku! Kalau kau tidak lemah, kenapa waktu itu kau masuk rumah sakit hah? Waktu itu juga kau bilang kalau penyakitmu itu komplikasi..."

"Ah ya... kau benar, aku terkena komplikasi. Tulang rusukku patah waktu itu, lalu tulang ekorku retak dan tanganku patah. Dan aku punya asma, aku mendapat semua patah tulang itu karena melawan kelompok Kwon Ji Yong... tapi tenang saja, aku menang."

Kai tercengang lebar, ternyata selama ini ia salah menduga... orang yang ia anggap lemah dan sangat ingin ia lindungi adalah seorang banchou yang mampu menaklukan kelompok preman di beberapa sekolah. Sungguh Kai harus belajar untuk tidak menilai orang dari wajahnya.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Saranghae!"

"Ya aku ta— hmmmffffhhh ammmfff hhmmpphh!" dengan kasar Kai mencium Kyungsoo dan melumatnya habis-habisan, hingga Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas.

"HHHHHHHH! Kau gila Kai, bagaimana kalau asmaku kambuh?! Bagaimana kalau orang lihat ha?!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Dan lagi Kai kembali mencium Kyungsoo dengan ganasnya, ia tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Yang jelas ia sangat senang karena Kyungsoo masih hidup.

"BA-BANCHOU DIPERKOSA OLEH ORANG HITAM ITU!" Seru Minho dari kejauhan yang melihat adegan barusan.

"Ukhh, kita ketahuan, ayo lanjutkan di rumahku hyung!"

.

BENERAN END

.

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, selesai sudah oneshot ini... mohon RnR dan kritiknya. Terimakasiiihhhh!


End file.
